


Californian Summer

by loxbagels



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pseudo-Incest, Sexual Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loxbagels/pseuds/loxbagels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You didn’t wake up when I knocked and called out,” she smiled, a hint of an apologetic tone. “Anyways,” she turns around and heads towards the door. </p><p>“Dinner’s ready, Lexa,” her voice was low, but melodic. Fuck, her mind still dazed, Lexa just nodded, and finally the other girl left the room after throwing one last smile to Lexa. </p><p>Fuck. My step-sister is hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

California was a lot hotter than she expected. She imagined beaches, and lush, beautiful forests. California was known for its weather, only paralleled to that of the Mediterranean. Not the sweltering dry heat, and brown hills evident of a terrible drought. Not this stifling 97 degree heat. Not the miles and miles it took to move throughout the state. She had no idea how much _more_ there was to this state.

Home was predictable. Small towns, and endless miles of corn.

She leaned forward, blasting the AC and moving the vents upwards to circulate the air in the car. “We’re almost there,” Marcus says, chuckling gingerly. Both had been amazed when they stepped out of the giant airport, the cool weather tenderly brushing against their skin. It was an odd sight, to be late July and yet have heavy fog settling in, blocking the sun. But the moment they had left the bridge, the temperature shifted, the sunlight beating down on the roof of the rental car.

They hit traffic several times. A car accident. Construction. And the last, _What the fuck_ , for no damn reason. Nothing on the side of the road, just a heavy congestion of automobiles. An hour drive normally had taken almost twice the amount of time. The sun had set when they finally reached their destination.

Lexa decided that the house was nice on first glance.

Definitely a newer model, with a modern touch visible from the outside. They had just pulled into the driveway when the front door opened and Lexa finally saw the woman that captured her dad’s heart. The brunette smiled widely, her posture upright as she walked towards their sedan.

“I’m so glad you both got here safely. Marcus, Lexa, please come in. I know long travels are tiresome,” Abby Griffin greeted, her hand waving them towards the door.

“Hey honey,” Marcus greeted as he got out of the car, bringing his arm around Abby and pulling her in for a quick kiss. _That’s cute. Kidding. Disgusting._ Lexa grinned at her own thoughts, giving a quick, “Hey Abby,” before beginning to pull the bags out of the back seat.

Abby walked around, hugging the dark haired teenager before helping her unload the car. “I’m really sorry I couldn’t pick either of you up,” she apologized as she took a suitcase from Lexa.

“Nah,” Lexa waved her hand, “No worries. Dad said you had work.”

The woman smiled, cupping Lexa’s cheek, before enveloping her into another warm hug. _Cinnamon_. _Kind of reminds me of autumn_. Lexa briefly brings an arm around the older woman, returning the hug. “I’m really glad to finally meet you Lexa, I’ve been looking forward to more than a few short facetime sessions.”

“Dinner is almost ready- Clarke got pretty excited and went all out,” Abby informs them after the last bag is pulled out. Lexa picks up her luggage, smiling politely in return.

“That sounds great,” she replies.

Her dad picks up his own suitcase and swings the strap of his briefcase around his shoulder. “I’m pretty starved. I can’t wait, especially after how good of a cook I hear she is! We didn’t snack as much in the last two hours to get ourselves ready,” he laughed at the end.

“Get ready to have your taste buds revolutionized,” Abby joked, leading them towards the house.

The two exited the car, and Lexa shuffled through the doorway, following her father into the warmly lit den. Immediately a savory aroma wafted into the living room. Abby called out to her daughter, letting her know that Marcus and Lexa had arrived.

“Dinner’s almost ready,” a low voice called from the kitchen, “Give me fifteen more minutes!”

Abby turned towards them with a lively smile. “Great! Let’s get you two settled in first,” she clasps her hands together. “Lexa, the guest room is here downstairs, just down this hallway to your right! This used to be an office room, but we never really even used it for that. It’s a little simple, but feel free to decorate or change anything up when the rest of your things get here.”

They followed Abby to the room, which was medium sized, and faced the backyard. The window blinds were pulled down, but still opened to allow the sunset to filter through and light up the room. A black, sleek looking wardrobe and a similarly fashioned bed took up the room.

“The bathroom, the next door over, hasn’t finished being renovated, so for now you’re going to have to share the bathroom with Clarke upstairs. Marcus, our room is upstairs, let’s let Lexa decompress from the trip,” and with another friendly smile, the two adults closed the door.

The teenager sat on the bed, slowly exhaling. _So this is really happening_. It’s certainly different than the apartment in the city they had lived in previously, but nothing strange or out of place. It felt a lot more comfortable, surprisingly.

Instead of unpacking, she instead pushed herself back more on to the bed to lean against the wall, envisioning how she would furnish this room when the moving truck arrived. She only really had an idea of where she wanted her TV, since she was happy with the position of her bed in the room, when she pulled out her phone. _No signal._

Making a note to ask about the wifi, Lexa shifted herself to sprawl along the bed, closing her eyes. Despite the great amount of change, especially the summer before her senior year, nothing felt out of control.

Her eyes drifted shut.

The feeling of being watched was what woke Lexa up. She blinked confused, before turning over and seeing a figure by her bed.

There was a girl in her room. Her blonde hair was swept up in a bun, where little pieces fell and framed her face, baby hairs sticking upwards. Lexa’s eyes ran down the figure once- well attempted to, and got stuck a certain point.  She was about a foot away from her bed, leaning forward her arm outstretched towards Lexa’s shoulder, but Lexa’s eyes stayed glued to the chest at level.

Correction, a really, _really_ , attractive girl.

The brunette blinked, dazed, slowly sitting up, before letting her confusion settle onto her face. Her mouth opened to say something, anything really, but her voice didn’t realize that her brain was wide awake and an atrocious, crackly, absolutely pubescent noise came out of her mouth.

The corner of the girl’s lips turned upwards, her blue eyes dancing with mischief, as she pulled her hand back and stood upright. “You didn’t wake up when I knocked and called out,” she smiled, a hint of an apologetic tone. “Anyways,” she turns around and heads towards the door.

“Dinner’s ready, Lexa,” her voice was low, but melodic. _Fuck_ , her mind still dazed, Lexa just nodded, and finally the other girl left the room after throwing one last smile to Lexa.

_Fuck. My step-sister is hot._

 

Lexa sat at the dinner table, her face stony and expression neutral. Her eyes did not once stray from the entrees in front of her. They were committed and loyal to her brain. Not an ounce of betrayal.

Not once did they drift to the side where the other teenager sat, a smile on her face as she chatted with her Dad, her laugh filling the room with mirth. Nope, not at all. She definitely wasn’t etching the details of Clarke’s face into her mind, nor was she even thinking about how attractive Clarke was. Not even when she had met Lexa’s eyes, and the brunette shifted her sight back to the food in front of her.

Totally did not look. Nope. Never happened.

The food really was good though. When Lexa finally moved past her drowsiness, the smell of dinner had wafted from the kitchen into her room, and she followed the scent eagerly. She stood at the doorway, managing an extremely smooth, “um, hi,” and raising her hand towards Clarke. Clarke grinned, and returned the short wave, before asking Lexa to help her set the table.

They dug in shortly after, the first few minutes quiet from savoring the delicious meal, before Marcus struck up a conversation with Clarke, conversation filling the room.

“So, Lexa,” Clarke, turning from Marcus, smiles at her, _Stop looking like her like a creep holy crap you thirsty ass bitch!!!!!,_ “What kind of stuff are you into?”

 _Girls._ _With thick, strong legs, and curves, pressing into my body, in between my legs._

Lexa flushed, choking on her own food a bit. “Um, I play basketball. I like working out and stuff. It’s good to be active,” she speaks after clearing her throat.

“That’s great! The high school Clarke goes to has a great program encouraging extracurricular activities. It’s nice because it’s not just sports or academic groups, but other forms of art and special interests,” Abby informs. “But they also have a great Basketball program. I think one of the coaches is an alumni from the Warriors, though I might be just hearing that from the down the grapevine. I’m not that educated in sports to know this on my own,” she admits honestly.

“I’m not really a competitive person, I kinda just play with friends. I did play at my old high school’s team, but honestly, we weren’t that good. Plus we didn’t really live close to anyone to actually have competitions,” Lexa smiles at the memories.

Marcus sips his water, “Maybe you could check out the team here? No harm in trying out, if you’re comfortable with that.”

“Yeah, I was thinking about it,” Lexa agrees, bringing her attention back to the food in front of her. Her dad turns his attention Abby, talking about the upcoming reception later this week.

Clarke nodded, humming, “That’s good, being active that is. It’s always nice to get your muscles working, a little sweat, breathe a little hard,” Lexa clenched her thighs, her fingers grasping her fork tightly. “Work hard, play hard, right?”

Lexa nodded in response, eyes glued to the food in front of her. Definitely not at the Clarke’s lips as she talked, and definitely not entranced as Clarke licked her lips after drinking water. She did absolutely did not watch her tongue quickly sweep across her bottom lips, licking up the residue water.

“I like swimming, it’s nice to be in water. I’m not really a fan of getting all sweaty, or at least since you’re in water and already wet,” Clarke starts, and Lexa grips her fork even tighter to not imagine Clarke swimming. Stretching out in the water, water droplets dripping down her thigh. A grin on her face as she beckons Lexa over, _“Look how wet I am”_

“Lexa! There’s no need to be so nervous,” Marcus interrupts her thoughts, gesturing to the fork that- _Oh shit I bent the fork_.

“Oh shit I bent the fork,” her thoughts tumbled out of her mouth. She put a hand to her mouth, “Sorry for the, um, curse word.” Her face was absolutely hot.

“Oh sweetie don’t worry about it, I know this is a scary thing, being in such a new environment,” Abby comforts her, bringing another fork to the table. “Take all the time you need to adjust, but just know that we’re here for you. We’re a family now.”

Her face flushed further. In all honesty, she could care less about the fork. It was a little embarrassing to her pride to do that to Abby’s stuff, but she knew it was trivial. It was the whole hots-for-the-stepsister that was throwing her a little off.

“Don’t worry Lexa, I don’t bite,” Clarke winks at her.

Lexa knows it’s an attempt to ease her in, a lighthearted way to show that Clarke and Abby welcome her into their family through light humor. But instead she clenches her thighs once more, at the thought of Clarke pressing her teeth into her neck.

She manages to push on, persevering until the end of the meal, helping to clean the table.

“Clarke, honey,” Abby calls out to Clarke as they finish cleaning up the table and kitchen. “Marcus and I will take care of the dishes. Why don’t you help Lexa get settled in? She’s going to have to share your bathroom until we finish the renovations on the bathroom here downstairs.”

“No problem, c’mon Lexa,” Clarke reaches out, grabbing Lexa’s hand before tugging her out of the room.

 _Shit, wait,_ Lexa turns to her dad but instead he is already enveloped in another conversation with Abby. “Um,” she manages out to Clarke, who leads her upstairs.

Clarke marches up the stairs, stopping at the top. “Mom’s room, well I guess Mom and Marcus’ now, is that door over here. Right here in front of us is a closet with all the linen and extra towels and stuff,” she opens the door in front of the stairs, pulling out a fluffy towel for Lexa. “Bathroom is in my room,” she gestures for Lexa to follow her.

“Other than at night time I’m totally cool with you coming in whenever. My doors always open, like literally,” they walk into Clarke’s room. Her room is very simple- photographs in a collage on the wall, a low bed at the corner of the room, a desk in front of the window, and the closet right next to the bathroom door. A little bigger than Lexa’s room downstairs, minimally furnished.

“So here’s the bathroom,” she finishes, pointing at the door next to her closet. “Go ahead and use my stuff, I’m totally cool with sharing. Unless you have your own stuff,” her expression shifts to one of realization, “Oh shit my bad, I took you up here before you got your clothes or anything you needed.”

Lexa raises her hand, shaking away Clarke’s apologies. “No, dude, it’s um, it’s fine. No worries,” she scratches at her cheek, looking around the room. “Thank though, by the way,” she starts, her cheeks flushing with heat. “You’re being really nice about everything.”

Clarke lets out a short laugh, sitting on her bed. “I was pretty excited for you to come. Mom showed me pictures Marcus sent, and I thought you were really pretty. Kinda weird that we’re sisters now,” blue eyes twinkled as her lips curled upwards at Lexa, “but maybe we don’t have to be.”

“Yeah, I got you-“ _Wait what_. “Wait what?”

“It’s kind of a weird way to make a friend, suddenly living with someone your age,” Clarke continues without skipping a beat. _Oh, that’s what she meant. Lol._ “But you know, I’m not sure if we’re gonna have this sisterly bond right away. That takes a while to grow into. But from what Marcus told my mom, I was pretty excited to be friends with you. Though I didn’t expect you to be this shy.”

Lexa flushes, “I’m not always this shy, just you know, big change in my life. Moved across the country from acres of corn to, you know, the Golden State.”

“You okay with this kind of change?” Clarke tilts her head, bringing one leg up on her bed to hug her knee.

Lexa stumbles for an answer, shifting towel from one hand to another, but after a moment shrugs. “I’m young. Changes should happen when you’re young.”

“Yeah, I can agree with that.”

Lexa nodded, “Clarke,” she starts, “Why don’t you shower first actually? I still have to unpack a bit.”

“If that’s cool with you, I’ll go do that then,” Clarke stands up, heading to her closet as Lexa excuses herself, heading back down to her room.

She walks past the kitchen quietly, not wanting to interrupt a tender moment between Marcus and Abby as they spoke in hushed tones with glasses of wine in front of them. In the comfort of her own room, she takes a moment for herself. By now the sun had set completely, though the sky was still a dark blue, so she sought out to turn the flick the lights on in her room.

Unpacking was easy. She had brought enough clothes for a whole week, bath necessities, and her laptop and chargers. The rest of their luggage would arrive with the moving trucks within the week, which Lexa notes as she begins to organize which clothes would be stored in which section of the wardrobe in her room.

After pulling out pajamas and charging her phone, half an hour had passed and Lexa assumed Clarke would be finished with the shower already. She headed upstairs to check, grimacing as wetness seeped through her sock. _Clarke’s out of the shower_ , she turned towards the trail of wet footprints leading to Abby’s room. Shrugging, she continued to Clarke’s room, her door slightly ajar. The bathroom door was closed, but the light was off, and Lexa figured she would just go through it quickly in case Clarke needed anything else.

She closed Clarke’s bedroom door, the same way she found it, before going into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. She turned on the light, putting her clothes aside and hanging her towel on the rack before proceeding to strip.

She leans into the shower to turn it on, her leg stepping over the side of the tub, but the sound of the door causes her to pull her hand back. Clarke opens the door, tooth brush in mouth, and using the towel to pat her hair, not noticing the very, _very_ naked Lexa in front of the shower at first.

Lexa is trying her best to not notice Clarke, dressed in underwear, but frozen in shock to not cover her own body, which was displayed wide open. 

Clarke finally looks up, her cheeks red, and after a long moment of emulating a deer in headlights, backtracks out the door slamming it shut. “Holy shit I am so sorry,” she apologizes profusely. Lexa remains frozen, eyes stuck on the door, and _whatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuck_ loops through her head, drowning out Clarke’s apologies from the other side of the door. Instead of wanting to collapse and possibly melt into the floor due to embarrassment, her body goes through the motions and goes through her shower.

She finishes quickly, brushing her teeth after she dries herself, and pulls on her pajamas before wrapping her own hair in a towel and opening the bathroom door.

Clarke is seated on her bed, fully clothed, her face extremely red. “O-kay,” she laughs nervously, “maybe some knocking when doors are closed. I’m really sorry about that”

“Yeah, maybe,” Lexa’s voice croaks out. “Um, it’s okay. Let’s just…be more careful.”

Lexa retreats gracefully- well she turns on her heels and accidentally bangs her shoulder into Clarke’s doorway while taking giant steps, mumbling a quick “goodnight” as she passed Abby and Marcus on the stairwell, retreating for the second time in the night to her bedroom.

She doesn’t even bother turning on the light in her room and sits down her bed, burying her face in her hands, rubbing her face, trying to get the frozen image out of her mind.

 _I’m fucked_.

“I’m fucked.”

Lexa manages to fall asleep after thinking of many images and scenarios to wipe the image out of her mind.

Then her eyes popped wide open. “Oh crap, she saw me naked.”

 

Morning light filtered through the blinds woke Lexa up. 6 AM. She hadn’t slept well, tossing and turning, trying her best not to think dirty thoughts about the girl upstairs. _It’s objectifying and rude and I’m absolute shit around pretty girls_ , Lexa rubs her face in her hands, before getting up. She pulls out her phone, opening up the maps app.

She look at her location, scanning the neighborhood she was in, figuring out a route for her run. Once decided, she changed into running shorts, as well as one of her favorite drifit tops.

She didn’t wake up too miserable- still as restless as she was before she fell asleep. But Lexa did account for being a morning person.

Abby was already awake, drinking coffee in the kitchen, holding a tablet. Lexa could see the familiar interface of gmail, greeting her step mom with a quick, “Good morning.”

Abby turned away from her device, “Morning Lexa. Coffee?”

The teenager shook her head. “Maybe after, is it cool if I go for a run?”

“Yeah, of course Lexa! You don’t need to ask! I haven’t made copies of our house keys yet, but I’ll still be here for another hour. Do you have your phone on you?”

“Yup. I’m just gonna do a quick jog around the neighborhood. Thanks, Abby,” and with a wave, she headed out the door.

Running wasn’t exactly Lexa’s favorite pastime. She preferred weightlifting over it, but she knew its importance, especially in terms of cardio and basketball. After starting a light jog, she thought about her restlessness and the incident last night.

With a flush on her face, she quickened her pace, hoping she could exercise all of this energy away.

She sprinted a couple laps, a much faster pace than she was accustomed to, around the neighborhood, and 45 minutes later she was back at the house. A metered exhale, and she slowed down, enjoying the light breezes cool against her skin. After a cool-down, she did a couple of stretches before walking back to the door.

She tried the door, finding it still unlocked, walking and locking it behind her. She saw her dad peek his head from the kitchen, before disappearing back into it. Sizzling could be heard, from the kitchen, along with utensils scraping against pans.

“Morning dad,” she greeted, taking off her running shoes.

“Morning, I’m making some breakfast Lex, after you clean up do you mind waking up Clarke?” he asked from the kitchen. “It’d be nice if we could have breakfast together before Abby leaves for the hospital.”

“Good luck with that,” she heard Abby snort, “Clarke does not function in the morning. Lexa actually surprised me, with being up so early. I’m not used to having a teenager who can hold an actual conversation before 9 AM.”

Lexa gulped, _Okay cool. I can do this. I’m totally cool. This will be easy._ She makes her way upstairs, knocking at Clarke’s door.

No response.

She knocks once again, a little louder. Nothing.

She opens the door slightly, peeking in. Already she can see Clarke sprawled out on top of her blankets, a buzzing snore coming  from her mouth. Lexa snorts lightly, walking over. “Hey Clarke,” she says in a hushed tone, “Clarke,” she says again louder.

The blonde teenager stirs in her sleep, mumbling nonsense. “Clarke,” Lexa starts again, lightly shaking the girls shoulder.

This time the blonde does open her eyes, peering at Lexa confused. She shifts to look at her phone, then back at Lexa, then back at her phone. Then back at Lexa again.

With a tired glare, she grumbles, “Nope,” turning the other way. She mumbles another phrase before she’s out again, Lexa managing to catch something among the lines of, “Naughty den four cue girl”, shrugging before heading back downstairs.

“You’re right, Abby,” she says entering the kitchen, and Abby throws an ‘I told you so’ to Marcus.

She helps her dad finish cooking, before setting the table. Abby pours her a cup of coffee, which Lexa promptly fills to the brim with creamer, stirring the lightly colored beverage.

Marcus set down the food, serving both Abby and Lexa.

Abby ate quickly, before checking the time and realizing it was time for her to finish getting ready and leave for the hospital. By Marcus and Lexa had finished their breakfast, she had finished getting dressed and gave a kiss on both of their heads before departing for the hospital.

Lexa blushed at the affection, though wasn’t spurred in any way from it. It was nice, how loving Abby was.

“So kiddo, I’m going to have to head down to the school district and get paperwork sorted for work. Will you be okay just hanging out with Clarke?”

“Yeah,” Lexa got up to put the dishes away, starting to wash her own. “We’ll be cool. Besides, Abby has a pool out back right? I wouldn’t mind going for a swim with how hot it is.”

“Great. I should be back in the late afternoon, but I’ll text you if anything comes up. Remind Clarke there’s still leftovers if she wants to eat breakfast when she wakes up.”

The two tidied up the kitchen, putting away the leftover food in the fridge, before Marcus bid his daughter goodbye and headed out.

Lexa sighed, heading to the den and sitting on the couch. She sunk right in, a little surprised at how soft and comfortable it was. She found the remote for the TV and switched it on, flipping through the channels before settling on How It’s Made.

The exhaustion from her inability to sleep and her morning run finally settled, and she felt her eyes drooping close.

She had her eyes closed a few minutes, when she felt the couch dip beside her. Opening them quickly, only to find Clarke yawning and sitting on the opposite side, laying one leg on the couch and the other on the floor.

Lexa opened her mouth to greet the other teenager good morning, but snapped her mouth closed when she realized Clarke was in her underwear. _Holy shit._ Her eyes widened, and her mouth went dry. Clarke put a finger up to her mouth, gesturing Lexa to hush.

And slowly, she trailed her finger down, and as if hypnotized Lexa followed the finger as it traveled between the swell of her breasts, and lower, stopping at the edge of her underwear.

Lexa’s chest heaved, and a rush of warmth ran in between her legs, as she watched Clarke’s hand slowly slip under, and in a moment of disbelief she looked back at Clarke. Her blue eyes stared intensely at her, Clarke’s mouth slightly open, and Lexa almost moaned as the blonde exhaled as her hand started moving.

_Hooooooly shit._

Clarke spread her legs wider, and Lexa could only sit there entranced. The sound of fingers moving through wetness filled the room, and Lexa groaned.

The noise she made shocked her. Literally. Lexa’s eyes opened, settling on the TV in front of her, and an empty couch. She clenched her legs when she felt the aching and the uncomfortable wetness in her underwear, blushing heavily. She resisted the almost primal urge to touch herself, especially with the dream still fresh on her mind.

It didn’t help that her bladder also felt like it was time to go.

She dropped her head down, making her way upstairs to use the bathroom and clean up. Clarke, loudly snoring, didn’t react in anyway as Lexa walked through her room towards the bathroom. “Sorry Clarke,” she whispered, a little ashamed that all her thoughts had been pretty out of hand.

After cleaning up and finishing her business, Lexa bowed her head in apology, cheeks still tinted red. “Sorry again!”

 

Clarke didn’t get up until 10:26 AM, and even then when she shuffled down the stairs and headed straight towards the kitchen, Lexa wasn’t sure if she was fully awake.

She got up from the couch, poking her head through the walkway to the kitchen. “Morning Clarke,” she started, trying not to think of her daydream earlier. “There’s leftover breakfast in the fridge. Just eggs and bacon though.”

Clarke stared at her, eyes drooping, before nodding. “Thanks. Coffee first,” she muttered in response, fixing herself a cup of coffee.

Lexa couldn’t help but smile at this side of the girl. “Your mom was right, you really aren’t a morning person.”

“Nope,” Clarke states, readying the French press. “I’m really not. It’s mainly a summer thing though. I manage during the school year, surprisingly.”

“I tried waking you up for breakfast earlier, but I only put in minimal effort so nothing really happened,” Lexa leaned against the frame, watching Clarke fix herself a cup of coffee.

“Yep, I don’t remember that at all. I’m pretty much dead to the world till I wake up.” Clarke held up the mug, sipping at her coffee.

“You take your coffee black?”

“Can’t get it any other way,” Clarke said into her mug, taking another long drink.

Lexa pursed her lips. “Yeah, I can’t do that,” she laughed lightly. “It’s too bitter for me. I use a lot of creamer. Dad gets mad at me because at that point it’s not really coffee. I like sweet things.”

She didn’t expect Clarke to mutter, “I bet you do,” but when Clarke realized she said it loud enough for Lexa to hear she owned up to it and just winked, before heading to the fridge.

“Thanks for making breakfast. And trying to wake me up. You probably don’t have to worry about that every again until school starts,” Clarke speaks as she pulls out the leftovers from the morning and fixes herself a plate. She places it in the microwave, heating it up.

“What time did you wake up?” she asks.

Lexa scratches her nose, embarrassed at first, “6. I couldn’t really sleep well. I felt,” _horny as fuck_ , “Pretty restless. Ended up going for a run too.”

“Yeah, happens to me too. My guilty pleasure and self-care is sleeping in. Sometimes I just have really nice dreams, like, really nice ones.”

 _Yep. I know that feel_. Lexa looks away guiltily, ready to change the subject.

“So, um,” she coughs, clearing her throat. “Any plans for today?”

“You,” Clarke says easily, placing a forkful of eggs in her mouth. “Ooh I need some hot sauce with this.”

“Wha-“ Lexa’s mouth opens, and Clarke just throws a teasing smile in her direction.

“We can just hang out for today. Go on a walk, show you the neighborhood. I can drive you into town too. And we have the pool out back. But we don’t have to do too much, I don’t want to overwhelm you.” She finishes her plate quickly.

“That sounds good to me,” Lexa agrees. “I guess we can start with going into town. Not sure if I want that walk, since it’s already warm outside.”

Lexa gestures down the hallway, “I’m gonna, um, get ready then I guess.”

Clarke clears her plate, cleaning it and her mug. “Yeah, same. Meet you in the living room in 15? My car’s AC kinda sucks, and by kinda I mean hella. It pretty much doesn’t work, just letting you know.”

“Good to know,” Lexa nods, before heading to her room. She fixes her hair, slowly brushing out the tangles she might’ve gotten from her run, or from her ‘pleasant’ nap.

She settles for a cut open, sleeveless shirt and jeans, putting her hair up in a messy bun. For the minimal effort she went into getting ready, fifteen minutes had already passed, and she went into the living room where Clarke was leaning against the back of the couch, in a tucked in shirt and high waist shorts. She had a hat on backwards, and was looking at her phone before she looked up, smiling brightly at Lexa.

Clarke’s car did kind of suck, and Lexa made a mental note to get the AC running in her car. The windows were rolled down, so at least there was a breeze.

They exchanged small talk for now, and Lexa listened as Clarke brought her to certain places and explained some memories from that area. Lexa probably would’ve been bored out of her mind, if it was anyone but Clarke, but she hung onto every word, her stomach fumbling in weird directions as Clarke would laugh at her own embarrassing memories.

“Yep, her brother’s name was Bellamy. Totally think he had a crush on me, and I did what any normal person would do when they rejected the first boy that asked them out,” Clarke said proudly, her nose in the air.

“Clarke you just said you threw up on him.”

“Yep,” Clarke grinned at her. “It’s like those terrible facebook posts- If you can’t love me through my worst, you don’t deserve me at my best.”

“Jesus Clarke!” Lexa exclaimed, though a smile was on her face. “That mindset is already terrible to begin with,” she laughed.

“Hey, there has to be some way of filtering out boys and girls that might like me. I don’t date chumps.”

Lexa laughed, “That’s certainly one way to-“ _Wait did she say boys and girls_ “Did you say boys and girls?” She inwardly groaned, and resisted the urge to physically face palm. _I need a filter_.

“Yep”, Clarke smiled at her, popping the ‘p’ at the end. “I’m bisexual. It’s pretty awesome.”

Lexa nodded. _Ah._ And she nodded again. She kept nodding. _Girls. She likes girls too. Oh boy. I mean, no boys, but….oh boy._

“Um,” Clarke said, tilting an eyebrow up. “Lexa, you’re not some homophobic country girl, are you?”

Lexa transitioned the direction of her head, shaking from side to side, “Oh, no, no no no, not at all, nope,” she shook her head. “I am definitely not.” _She’s bi holy moly she likes girls too that’s wow. Just wow._

“You’re not that believable,” Clarke smiled, though her expression was etched with how uncomfortable she had become. She turned to the front, the playfulness gone from her eyes. “Look, I’m in no way to tell you to live your life, but you’re a little behind the times.”

“Wait-“ Lexa started, finally realizing her mistake. _No Clarke wait, I’m gay as fuck. Really, really gay. REALLY gay._ But Clarke had already turned the radio up, and started driving again.

Lexa opened her mouth, wanting to explain, because _this is a REALLY stupid misunderstanding holy crap Lexa you need to fix this shit and stop being a useless gay in front of a pretty girl._

“Clarke,” she starts, but Clarke raises her hand.

“Not right now, Lexa. Sorry, just give me a few minutes and let me drive back home,” she says curtly.

“Clarke I’m not homophobic,” Lexa blurts out as she turns down the music. “I was just…taken aback. It surprised me. A lot. I just didn’t think you were-“

“You didn’t think I was? Oh, what, so does anybody not straight have to look a certain way?” Clarke eyebrows furrowed, and her cheeks were starting to tint red. The tension in the car was palpable, and Lexa swallowed thickly as her little hairs stood up. I _AM NOT MAKING THIS BETTER HOLY CRAP_.

“Clarke, you’re totally misunderstanding me. I’m gay. I’m REALLY gay. I just meant I have a terrible gaydar, and honestly, I only know like one other person who isn’t straight,” Lexa rushes out, desperate to fix the situation.

Clarke jerks her head to her, eyes wide in surprise. “Oh, shit. My bad,” her face less red from anger, but she smiles sheepishly at her. “I’m sorry Lexa, I just thought- I couldn’t imagine having to live with someone homophobic, and I freaked out on you. That wasn’t fair of me.”

Lexa waved her hands in the air, “Clarke, no, it’s alright! I didn’t do a great job reacting to the news. I’m not surprised you felt that way. I just needed to clear the air before you settled on hating me.”

Clarke pulls into her driveway, setting the car in park, before letting out a laugh. “Woah, I almost blew up at you for nothing.” She reached over, grabbing Lexa’s hand and squeezed it, “I’m sorry, Lexa. For jumping to conclusions. And um…last night too. I should’ve knocked.”

Lexa blushed, her face heating up more when Clarke rubbed her thumb over her hand, though she wanted nothing more than to hide her face at the thought of Clarke remembering how she looked naked. “Yeah, no, it’s cool. We’re good.” She cleared her throat, her voice nervously cracking at the end.

 _Well at least I’m confident about what I have_.

The other girl beamed at her. “Great!” She leaned back, though still remained to face Lexa.

“How comfortable are you with meeting new people?”

 

Lexa found herself sitting outside, her jeans rolled up to her knees as she sat on the edge of the pool with her feet dipped into the water.

Clarke’s best friends came over, and Lexa was glad Clarke had told her stories, making it easier to start conversations with them.

Seated beside her was Wells, who Lexa definitely enjoyed talking to. He was really laid-back, making it easy for conversation to flow naturally. It turned out they had a lot in common, and had actually indirectly met each other before.

“Clarke,” he called out excitedly as Clarke and her other best friend, Raven, came out with drinks in their hands. “You won’t believe this- Lexa and I both competed in the National Spelling Bee back in 6th grade. We both made it to the same round.”

“Wow, amazing, so cool, fantastic, great job,” Raven deadpanned, turning to Clarke snickering, “What a couple of nerds.”

Wells rolled his eyes in good nature, “Says the girl who made a functioning light saber and dressed up like a Jedi for a week straight. A year ago. We were in 6th grade.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, no regrets though. If I want to cosplay Ahsoka, I will do as I damn well please to do.” Raven glared at him, sticking her hand out towards Wells. “You will drop your smugness and go suck a fuck.”

Clarke laughed, “Oh please tell me Raven, how exactly does one suck a fuck?” Clarke rolled her eyes when Raven merely just winked, and said, “I can show you later if you want.”

Lexa looked away guiltily, once more, her thoughts plunging into the deep end at the idea of Clarke sucking a...

Raven plopped down next to Lexa, throwing an arm around her, Lexa slightly grateful and irked at her thoughts being interrupted. “So, Lexypoo, welcome to the Griffin family. As you can see, we’re all friendly, normal, well-rounded members of society. It’s nice to have you on board. Cheers.” She holds her beverage up, ready to clink with Lexa.

“Thanks,” Lexa smiles back, not really sure what else to say, instead raising her cup and bringing it against Ravens. She raises it to her lips, but catches Clarke’s eyes narrowing and slows her movement.

“Wait a minute,” Clarke starts, halting Lexa completely. “Raven, I know we have alcohol in our drinks, did you put some in Lexa’s too?”

Raven nodded, before realizing she had never even asked if Lexa was cool with that. “Oh dude sorry. We tend to drink a little when we hang out. I honestly did it out of habit. I can go grab you a regular soda,” she apologizes, getting ready to stand up.

Lexa waves her off, taking a sip off the drink. _Jamey and coke_. “I’m good. I kinda assumed, since you said you’d be ‘fixing’ drinks, but thanks,” she smiles at both of them, her eyes holding Clarke’s gaze a little bit longer.

They smiled at each other for a moment, before Raven swung her hand between them. “Hello? Please don’t have sentimental looks while I’m right in between. That’s disgusting.”

Raven put her arms around both Clarke and Lexa, bringing them towards her. “Unless its with me. I know I’m lovable.”

“Yes you are,” Clarke laughs, cooing to her like she was a dog. “Who’s a good girl, who’s a good girl!” She starts to make kissy noises at Raven, who smiles widely at the affection.

“It is I, the good girl. That is me,” she says proudly.

Lexa stares unabashedly at the two, a million thoughts running through her head. _Are they together? Clarke said best friends. Does Clarke like her? Is she this friendly?_ Almost as if Clarke read her mind, she smiled sheepishly at Lexa.

“We’re kinda always like this. Best friends, super gay, but not for each other. Raven and Wells are like family to me,” Clarke explains. “The siblings I never wanted,” her voice grows louder to the end of that. “Mom sends her regards, however.”

“Best mom ever. She’s a beautiful soul,” Raven pretends to wipe a tear, clutching at her heart.

Lexa smiled, tipping her drink back, finishing it. Her cheeks felt hot and tingled a little, realizing the drink was a bit stronger than she thought.

“Hey Lexa, I know moving is pretty hard, especially right before your senior year. I just want to let you know that you’re totally welcome with us,” Wells starts seriously. “We got your back.”

“Thanks, Wells,” Lexa replied, sharing a smile with the boy next to her. “That means a lot. It’s sweet of you.

Clarke cleared her throat, “Okay, well,” she starts. Lexa looks back, raising an eyebrow at the hint of annoyance in her voice, and catching Clarke throwing a glare at Wells before smiling brightly at Lexa. “Wanna go for a swim?”

“I’m down,” Raven starts, standing up to roll her shirt off.

Lexa’s eyes follow Clarke as she stands up, and pulls her shirt off as well, laying eyes on a soft stomach, trailing upwards to the swell of her breasts covered by the bikini top. _Holy shit holy shit._

Earlier images of her daydream flashes through her mind- Clarke trailing her hand down, and into her underwear, the movement, the sound of her wetness, her low exhale as she pleases herself. _Oh fuck._ Lexa is completely entranced as Clarke moves to take off her shorts, and tugging at her bikini bottoms so nothing wedged in.   

Her eyes trail up Clarke’s body, until she realizes her blue eyes gazing back intensely at her. Clarke quirked her eyebrow, and a slow smirk crawled on her face.

 _Oh fuck_. Her inner vocabulary has been lacking recently.

The two are frozen in their stare, and Lexa does not fully realize how she looks until she hears both Wells and Raven jumping in. And she realizes, _Oh my god I’ve been staring at her like a creep,_ jumping up to shed her own clothes, having changed into a swimsuit after she and Clarke got back. It’s when she finishes stripping down, that she looks up to see Clarke’s eyes rush upwards to meet hers.

“I’m so sorry,” Lexa starts in a hushed, apologetic tone, “I’m so, so, so sorry. It’s rude, and demeaning, and I don’t mean to be-“

“I guess it is a little unfair,” Clarke interrupts her, “That I got to see you and you haven’t seen me. Oh well.” With a wink, she walks into the pool, and Lexa’s eyes glued to the swaying of her hips.

Lexa is frozen on the side of the pool, and doesn’t take another step until Raven gets out, picks her up, and throws her into the pool.

Clarke swims to Lexa, pulling her deeper into the pool, the other girls face flushed to the tips of her ears, and Raven joins Wells at the side. “End of the summer?” Wells asks.

Raven hummed. “September. Clarke’s birthday.”

“$50.”

“My boy, my dear buddy ole’ pal, you have got yourself a deal.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Lexa unzipped her jacket, tying the arms around her waist. The crisp, cold air was refreshing against her hot skin. The Griffin-Kane family had decided on a spontaneous weekend trip to the Muir Woods north of San Francisco in the middle of the week.

Lexa was in the middle of doing some light stretches when she heard voices calling out for her, greeting her family with a big smile.

She saw her dad holding up his hand, gesturing her to wait, so she resumed her stretches. She bent one knee so her other leg’s hamstring could be stretched out, breathing in as she stretched deeper.

She had finished switching to the other leg when the rest of the family, and Clarke, caught up.

“You’re a very athletic girl,” Abby said, breathing heavily between words. Marcus chuckled putting an arm around her.

“Lexa and I were a very outdoorsy pair,” he explained. “We usually went out for hikes almost every weekend she didn’t have basketball.”

Lexa rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. “I know hiking is about taking all the nature in, but, I guess I get kind of excited. I like exploring, and stuff. I can slow down a bit though.”

“I think that’d be for the best,” Marcus agreed. “We did get up quite early to get here for this hike.”

“Yeah, but catching the sunrise on the road was pretty nice,” Lexa smiled.

Abby laughed somberly, “I think the last time I caught the sunrise was when I was on-call. I was at the hospital all night.”

“It sucks how overworked doctors and nurses are these days,” Lexa commented, she had definitely noticed how often Abby was out at work either working over-time or working six days a week.

“You should stretch your legs out here, Abby, like this,” Marcus gestured. He faced Lexa while signaling his wife to copy him, “The medical field is very demanding.”

“Unfortunately, the job calls for a lot. I don’t regret it any bit though,” Abby gingerly smiled. “Not boosting my own ego, but I’ve had a fair amount of successful patients under my care. I was born into a position where I could choose to help others.”

“Your parents were doctors too, right?” Lexa asked. She knew Clarke’s grandparents were alive from Abby’s side.

“Yes, though they were pretty traditional parents and sticklers for me to follow their path. I don’t really agree with that kind of parenting, as a teenager growing up under that, but like I said, I have no regrets. I just try not to do the same as Clarke,” Abby explained.

“Speaking of Clarke,” Marcus furrowed his eyebrow looking around. “Where is she?”

Lexa’s head immediately scanned the area around, not a single blonde strand to be seen around them. “Oh crap, did we leave her?”

Abby pulled out her phone, “No signal,” she muttered as she checked.

“The trail hasn’t branched off yet since we started, so she could only be heading our direction,” Marcus deduced.

“Lexa could you head back and check- oh there she is,” Abby pointed at the blonde head coming around the curve of the trail.

After a couple of minutes the blonde had joined the group, her breathing under control but uneven. “Hey,” she muttered. “Morning.”

Lexa grimaced at the state of her step-sister. _She looks miserable lol_. Her eyes were squinting, and sleep was still etched all over her face. Everything about her appearance screamed, ‘please let me get back into bed’.

Abby rolled her eyes, “Clarke you are a terrible morning person. Lexa, could you buddy up with Clarke and make sure she doesn’t slow down?”

The brunette nodded, a small smile as she just observed Clarke yawning. She walked up to the blonde, reaching around to her backpack and pulling out a thermos.

“Coffee?”

“God yes please,” Clarke took the metal bottle, sipping greedily at the hot beverage. “Why didn’t we stop for coffee?”

“We did.”

“…” then “Shit.”

“Don’t worry, I tried to wake you but didn’t wake up. I ordered an extra for this just in case you wanted some,” Lexa laughed. “You actually seemed a lot more aware when we left the car than now.”

“Yeah no, I absolutely wasn’t,” Clarke tipped the thermos back into her mouth once more before handing it back to Lexa. “No matter what, I don’t think I’ll be functioning without coffee in the morning.”

“And god,” she groaned, “We had to leave at 4 AM. I don’t get how any of you work. Especially you Lexa.” She pointed a finger accusingly.

“How do you even…why do you look like that?” Clarke pressed her finger into Lexa’s shoulder.

“Like what?”

“You look like you can run 3 miles before coffee. Get the mail. Do laundry. Fix your bed. Have a balanced meal before 8 AM. Like even now! You’re like, sparkling!” Clarke gestures to Lexa’s face. 

“'Cause that’s what I usually do, well at least three of those things.”

Clarke releases her finger, but throws one last playful glare.

“Always up at the crack of dawn doing god knows what!”

“It’s my youthfulness,” Lexa grinned. “Clarke you’re a pretty grumpy person in the morning, you know? I think you yelled at me one time just for flushing when I used your toilet.”

“I don’t deny it and I don’t apologize,” Clarke finally broke a smile. “But I don’t mean it. At least not a hundred percent. By the way, thanks for the coffee, though you should’ve offered it earlier,” she jokes.

“Uh, I did when we all got out of the car. That’s why I thought you were already awake.”

Clarke groaned again, putting her head in her hands. “No way. Next time just…just bring the coffee to my face. I probably said no because that’s my default answer in the morning.”

“To everything?”

“Yep.”

“Like, hey Clarke how are you?”

“No.”

“Ah,” Lexa chuckled. 

Clarke had actually kept up with Lexa’s pace so far, but they kept a distance between them and their respective parents.

“So,” Clarke started, “what did you mean about your youthfulness?”

Lexa raised an eyebrow in confusion, “What are you talking about…oh,” she laughed as she recalled what she recently said.

“I just mean, you know, since I’m young, I might as well do a lot of things. Not that it’s any wrong, to, you know, not do things?” she spoke, not entirely sure if she was getting her point across.

“Like I get pretty restless at night, especially if I don’t work out in the day or do something pretty active. I’m definitely one of those people that like keeping busy, even if its small stuff.”

“If my mom heard that she might drag you in on her backyard remodeling plans. She wanted this one to be all do-it-yourself compared to everything done inside.”

“Honestly I think I wouldn’t mind,” Lexa said earnestly, a little excited at the idea of helping Abby with manual labor.

Clarke smiled at her, and a this weird warm sensation spread in Lexa. “You’re kind of weird,” a beautiful smile.

Lexa rolled her eyes and lightly bumped her shoulder into the other girl. “Shut up. Don’t hate,” she replied lightly.

The blonde smiled brightly back at her, but within seconds her smiled disappeared, her face contorting in pain. “Charlie’s horse, charlie’s horse,” she chanted, her hand reaching out to grab Lexa’s shoulder and take the weight off her right foot.

“Oh my god I’m dying,” Clarke cried out. “Mom! Mom I’m dying!”

“Clarke you’re fine,” Lexa reassured, turning to the side to call out to the worried parents. “She’s fine, just a cramp in her calve! We’ll catch up in a bit!”

She led Clarke to a nearby stump. “Sit here, and stretch your leg out. Let your foot be on its heel, and try and get your toes to touch your shin.”

Clarke followed her instruction, but wasn’t following through completely, so Lexa pushed on the ball of Clarke’s foot, helping it point upwards and stretching out the girl’s calve.

“Oh,” Clarke muttered, the stretch taking affect. After a moment, she sighed in relief. “Jesus those hurt,” she muttered.

“Cramps suck,” Lexa agreed. She wiped the dirt she had gotten from touching the bottom of Clarke’s shoe on the side of her jogging leggings. “Does it feel better?”

Clarke bit her lip, taking a moment to concentrate on whether the cramp had subsided completely. “It’s mostly gone.”

“Here,” Lexa said, immediately reaching out to rub Clarke’s calve.

“Oh,” Clarke says again, quieter. Lexa’s hand firmly presses against the muscle, pushing against it to loosen up. She slowly works her way up the other girl’s calve, before going down again.

Focused, she glances up briefly at Clarke, the other girl fixated on Lexa’s hands and her mouth slightly ajar. She goes back to work, kneading out the blonde’s calve to her best efforts.

Clarke had leggings that ended in the middle of her calve, and Lexa’s ministrations had nudged the ends up to her knee. She applies a little more force in her massaging, pleased when Clarke exhales shakily.

“Feels good,” Clarke whispers, and Lexa flushes hard. The blonde teenager leans back on the stump, to give Lexa more space and leverage to go harder.

 _HOLY SHIT._ Her hands falter a moment, and Clarke immediately beckons her with a soft, “Just a little bit more.”

Lexa is fixated on Clarke’s legs now. With the girl sitting before her, her eyes trail up along her legs, slightly parted. They trace along the curve of Clarke’s thighs and where they meet, and a split second of creamy thighs slightly parting flashes through Lexa’s mind.

She tears her eyes away from the junction, desperately trying to not imagine the portrait of Clarke withering in ecstasy, blankets tossed around, a hand buried and _pulling my hair, yet pushing my head closer and my tongue runs up along her_ _length and oh my god she’s so wet and salty and she pushes her hips against my face and my fingers dance above her knee intending to squeeze at the apex of her thighs-_

Lexa blinks, spurring herself out of her fantasy, immediately pulling her hands away when she actually _felt_ Clarke’s kneecaps.

“Uhm,” she stammers, standing up quickly. Her vision is has a little static as she waits until the blood rushes normally throughout her body, except the heat at her center is anything but ignorable. “You should be good,” she says, clearing her throat afterwards.

_I really need to get myself under control._

Clarke’s gazes at her inquisitively, and Lexa thinks she sees a soft smirk, but she brushes away the thought because _why the hell would my step-sister smile if she knew she was the source of all my fantasies_.

Inwardly, Lexa feels pretty guilty. It’s a lot easier to fantasize about faceless women, or at least easier than people she knew. Even if it did happen, it had never occurred to such an extent as Lexa thought about her own step-sister.

 _Maybe because it’s taboo and all._ She made a note to look up how to deal with kinks she wasn’t really comfortable with accepting yet when they got back. Her jumbled thoughts are put on the side when she feels a hand gently grabbing her arm, garnering her attention.

“That felt _really_ good,” Clarke shines another smile towards the girl.

“Yeah, no problem,” Lexa mumbles, looking away and rubbing the back of her head. “Anytime.”

She helps Clarke up, and the two continue the trail at a faster pace. They caught up to the parents, and didn’t have to talk much.

Her eyes were locked ahead, so she never saw that Clarke’s face was flushed red completely, or that she looked more awake than she did with coffee.

They manage to catch up to Abby and Marcus, and they finish out the hike as the trail exits the mountainous forest and overlooks the Pacific Ocean.

“Walking uphill sucks, but you can’t deny that view,” Clarke whistles, crossing her arms and enjoyed both the breeze and the view. She turns her head to look at Lexa, who flushes and turns her head to look at the ocean.

Lexa can see the grin on the girl’s face, knowingly caught, gulps and gives a short nod to signal her agreement.

 

When they get back to the hotel, Lexa and Clarke show interest in walking around to explore the area their hotel was in. Abby and Marcus reminded them to be aware of their surroundings, but took the opportunity to have a nice dinner together.

“Let’s see what’s good around here,” Clarke muttered, pulling out an app to find local food joints.

“What’re you using?” Lexa peers over the girls shoulder, looking at the screen at the red application.

Clarke points out at the list of food, “Kinda just searches up food places by local reviews. I usually sort by highest rated. Like a higher average of ratings. Most people use the ‘most reviewed’ filters, but I’m a fan of hole-in-the-wall spots. Just a more intimate setting than whatever hip food trend is going on.”

“Cool,” Lexa follows along as Clarke scrolls down the list.

“Hey check this place out- it’s a gyro food truck just a couple blocks away. And it looks like it’s next to a park.”

Clarke glances up at Lexa, waiting for her approval, and the brunette gives her a short nod.

“I’m a total foodie, by the way. I think a lot of my money is spent on eating out,” Clarke admits honestly. “And I’m definitely one of those girls who snapchats the meals. But I have no shame in that- I really appreciate nice plating and good food.”

“Well, the people who cooked it worked hard. I wouldn’t see why there should be a problem with that.”

“People just like to criticize others, I guess. I’m guilty of it too,” Clarke looks down at her map, then tips her head indicating the two to turn.

“Same,” Lexa agreed. “It’s good to be aware though. Hey that place isn’t cash-only is it?”

“Nah, but seeing as it’s a food truck we might get a sub-charge. But don’t worry, It’s my treat!”

“You sure?”

Clarke grabs onto Lexa’s arm, holding it. “Yep, I’m your older ‘sister’ now anyways.”

Lexa flushes, looking away. “About that,” she starts embarrassed, “It’s…kind of hard to see you like that.”

Clarke peers up into the taller girls’ eyes, then pulls away. “Nah, don’t worry about that. I’m torn between trying to force myself to see you that way, and…well not seeing you like that at all.”

 _Like what???_ Lexa feels heat pool at her cheeks. _God I’m always blushing around her. C’mon blood flow. Try something new for once. Jeez._

Instead she doesn’t say anything, but Clarke continues.

“I mean, it’d be a lot different if we were kids. But we’re pretty much baby adults. It’d be pretty difficult to form that kind of bond, or relationship now. I mean I did go into this whole thing with that kind of mindset anyways.”

“Yeah, you did say something about seeing a picture of me and just wanting to be friends.”

Lexa flushed because all Clarke did in response after that was lean towards her and give her a small smile, a little bit different than the ones she was accustomed to.

“Something like that,” she mutters, before pointing over down the street. “I think that’s the food truck!”

 _LEXA WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT_. The basketball player rubbed the back of her head, eyebrows pushed together, and took a deep breath to calm all the questions raising in her head. _Okay, is she flirting with me? Ever since what happened back at the pool when I moved, she’s been dropping these really vague stuff everywhere._

She followed after Clarke, lost in her thoughts. She nodded to whatever Clarke suggested she tried as they waited in line.

 _It’s…not nothing, I’m not blind enough to see that._ She smiled politely at the woman behind the cashier as Clarke ordered them gyros. _But it can’t go anywhere. Our parents are married. We are legally step-sisters._

“Lexa, do you want a soda?” Clarke asked.

“I’m good with water, thanks,” Lexa replied absentmindedly. _I guess I have to see if this is mindless flirting. I know she’s close like that with Wells and Raven, but, is she like that with her other friends?_

Lexa recalled back at her home team. As straight as her teammates were, or at least mostly straight, there were times they acted gayer than she actually did. And, they all loved to flirt and tease her. Lexa blushed, cursing her easily flushed complexion.

She’s pretty easy to get a reaction out of, even Raven caught onto it quickly and started throwing jokes around just to make Lexa blush.

She followed Clarke to the side, waiting for their order to be called up. Wanting to get her thoughts in order, she pulled out her phone and mindless switched from app to app to keep the pretense of looking busy.

Clarke followed in suit, and Lexa was left a moment longer to think.

 _What if it’s more than mindless flirting? Do I want more than that?_ She closed her eyes, thinking about all of her fantasies about the girl beside her. _Okay dumb question. I know I want more. But like, wouldn’t Dad and Abby get mad? We’re both out. Could they get mad?_

“Two lamb gyros, for Clarke?” a deep voice called out.

“That’s us,” Clarke smiled at Lexa, before walking back to the truck to pick up the truck.

Lexa followed behind her, still focused on her thoughts.

“Here you go miss,” the guy handed Clarke their food. “I’ve never seen you around before. Usually all I see are our locals,” he grins at her, before giving a small wink. “I think I’d remember if we had such a pretty regular.”

“Yeah we found a bunch of good reviews for this place. Can I get some napkins?” Clarke asked, eyeing the gyro hungrily.

“Uh,” the guy said, thrown off his game, “Yeah, sure, here you go. Anything else I can get you?”

“Nah, we’re good. Thanks though,” Clarke turns to Lexa handing her a gyros. “Here you go,” she smiles brightly. She bumps into Lexa’s shoulder, an affectionate gesture Lexa realizes, “I hope you find it good. I love gyros.”

_She’s really sweet._

Lexa smiled, “Why don’t we sit? It’ll be easier to eat. There’s a couple benches over there,” she points to the park across the street.

The two head over, Lexa checking both side of the streets before briskly walking to other side. She holds in an amused chuckle when she glances back at Clarke, who is taking a big bite from her gyro.

“What,” Clarke’s eyes twinkle, “I’m hungry,” she says after chewing.

The two eat silently, and Lexa is glad Clarke chose a place almost immediately. The hike had tired her out and built up an appetite, and the gyros was absolutely delicious.

“I’d figure you’d choose really good places to eat from,” Lexa comments after they finish, earning a toothy grin from the blonde. “Especially since you cook really well too.”

“I just watch a lot of food channel. It’s all about textures and complimenting the flavors and stuff. I don’t think I’d do well if I were like on _Chopped_ and had to pull a recipe out of my ass.”

“What’s the other show? It’s episodic, any they get like a minute to choose their ingredients, but kind of sabotage each other at the same time?”

Clarke tilts her head, before snapping and exclaiming, “ _Cutthroat Kitchen!_ I hate that show. But I love it so much. They’re all really vicious!”

Lexa laughs, “Yeah, that show gives me so much anxiety. I don’t really know who to root for because they tear each other down.”

“I can definitely relate to those contestants, I can be really vicious too,” Clarke grins, comically waggling her eyebrows. “I’m a pretty competitive person. I like coming out on top”

“Which,” Clarke leans back against the bench to face Lexa completely. “You said you weren’t right?”

“Competitive? With basketball?” Lexa asked. Clarke nods in return.

“Well, we didn’t really have a reason to be competitive. Our high school was pretty rural, so we didn’t have a rivalry or anything with any of the nearby schools. We were two hours away from competing anywhere, so we kind of just showed up to represent our county.

“I did look into your school, well our school now,” Lexa corrected, “and Abby’s right. You guys are pretty competitive. I’m not really sure how I’d fair under pressure, but I am interested in seeing it out.”

Lexa paused for a moment, then looked Clarke in the eye.

“What did you think about me before we met?”

The way Lexa unabashedly asked threw Clarke off, and Lexa could see the other girl physically falter. In fact, she saw three different expressions within almost the same second.

Surprise. Embarrassment. Intensity.

“I thought you were really pretty. Really, _really_ pretty,” Clarke laughs, and Lexa felt the tips of her ears heat up at the compliment. “I wasn’t sure how you’d look- I’d seen pictures of Marcus but mom, mom said that he, you know,” Clarke started to trail off, looking at Lexa if she could continue.

“Oh yeah, cause I’m adopted,” Lexa smiles. “Yeah, we don’t look alike at all. Well, I guess we’re both white brunettes.”

It wasn’t a touchy subject, but Lexa did appreciate that she was one of the luckier ones.

“But yeah. I thought you were really pretty. I kind of had a crush on you, I kept asking Abby questions about you but she kept brushing me off saying we’d meet soon enough.” Clarke grinned, remembering Abby’s annoyance at her daughter’s persistence.  


“And that if I wanted to get to know you so bad, why not add you on facebook or text you. I actually have had your number for a while back, but I deleted it cause- like how creepy would it be? Getting a text, ‘ _hey its me ur step-sister from California’_ out of nowhere,” Clarke scratched her nose, laughing.

“I was pretty excited to meet you. I mean, growing up, I thought siblings would be great. But I knew that it was too late for that. At least with you, we could be, more,” Clarke falters, looking away, “I mean like we could be friends. I like getting to know you.”

When Clarke glances back up at Lexa, she regains her confidence, her lips curling upwards in a pleased manner. “Lexa, you blush _really_ easily, you know that right?”

Lexa looks away, closing her eyes embarrassed. “Yeah, yeah, I know.”

“It’s kind of funny. You look composed most of the times I see you. I know when you’re annoyed- I mean who wouldn’t be annoyed if they had to wait 15 minutes to use the bathroom while I took my sweet time in it! But yet you look so calm. But now-“ Clarke points to her face, “You just get so red. It’s cute.”

Lexa _desperately_ wants to look away and hide her face, but a part of her stuck it through.

 _Well that confirms that she’s been flirting with me_.

“What about you?” Clarke scratches her nose again. “What’d you think about having a new family? About me?”

Lexa leans against the bench, looking up. The sun had finally started to set, and the street lights had begun to glow under the darkened sky.

“I talked to Abby on facetime every now and then. I thought she was nice. I um, didn’t really ask about you much. I just knew that she had a daughter my age.”

“And so? What’d you think when you met me? Tell me all the juicy details!” Clarke leans forward.

 _Well, I thought you were pretty hot._ “Well, I thought you were pretty hot.”

Then Lexa’s hands shot to her mouth, covering it, closing her eyes. “Please, feel free to hit your head and lose your memories anytime soon,” she mutters.

Clarke snorts, “Well, glad we’re on the same page.”

“You are also free to push me off a cliff or hit _my_ head so I lose my memories,” Lexa deadpans.

“Get over it, Lexa,” Clarke grins. “Even if you did have a filter for your thoughts, it’s not like you’re good at hiding your expressions.”

That sat silently for a couple of minutes, Clarke willingly backing down from teasing the other girl who obviously needed a moment.

“Hey, I’m gonna be honest,” Clarke finally starts back up. “I’ve been flirting with you. Not only just to get a reaction out of you, but because, I really wanted to. But I can stop, if you don’t want me to.

“I totally get it if-“ Clarke is stopped when Lexa shyly raises her hand.

_Geez. I didn’t even need a minute to think it over again._

Clarke smiles, watching Lexa slowly shake her head, and the quiet, “You don’t have to stop,” resounds in both their ears.

They walk side by side back to the hotel, shoulders and knuckles brushing against each other.

 

“O-kay, so we can’t decide between zombies or dragons,” Clarke starts.

Raven grins, putting her elbow on the other girl’s shoulders, leaning on her, “So of course we will do what any other ethical, movie goer would do: watch both!”

“You two need to brush up on your definitions,” Wells muttered.

“Hey concession food is pricey for a reason! We get ripped off, they get ripped off, all is well and balanced in this equation,” the shorter brunette grins. “Anyways, Clarke and I got our tickets, Wells, Lexa, do you mind getting snacks? We’re gonna grab seats then!”

“Yeah, no problem.” Lexa looks towards Wells, who shrugs and heads over to follow the two girls into the theater.

Once the tickets were checked, the group split up immediately.

“Does Clarke always drink Sprite?” Lexa asks, remembering that when it comes to soda, the blonde always chose a green can.

“Yep,” Wells started. “But she’s not really a popcorn fan, she’ll probably want candy.”

“Let me guess,” Lexa smiles, “Something sweet, and something-“

“Sour,” Wells finishes, returning her smile. “She is what she eats,” he laughs.

“Anything you want? It’s on me?”

Lexa’s scanned the menu, instead also choosing a candy. “Probably just those bite sized chocolates. I’m not really a big butter-popcorn fan. I’m more of a kettle corn girl.”

“You break my heart,” Wells laughs, dramatically clutching at his chest. “Rae and I always end up munching through the whole movie. We’ll do fine sharing our own though. Any Soda?”

“I snuck in a water, I’m good,” Lexa smiles, turning over so Wells could see the outline of a water bottle in her drawstring bag.

“Ah, you’re just as troublesome as my two best friends.”

“Yep. Definitely on the same level as sneaking into another movie.”

“Or sneaking into school to turn all the pictures upside down.”

“Or setting off fireworks in a car.”

“Or taking a car for a joy ride.”

The two looked at each other, not wanting to delve deeper. “I don’t know what compels them to act out so much,” Wells chuckles.

Lexa hummed. “Maybe it’s just in their youthful nature?”

Wells scratched his chin, “You know, that’s exactly how Raven would justify herself.”

“I’m not really surprised.”

After ordering their junk food, the two head on over to their designated theater, walking through the dimly lit aisles. “These theaters are way bigger than the ones back home.”

“Small town right?”

“Yep. We only had like two or three rooms too. All of them combined is still probably smaller than this.”

“Ha, there’s no way. You have to be exaggerating!”

“Maybe, but we didn’t have different aisles to walk down. We literally had like four rows per screen. It was super old fashioned too.”

“That’s insane,” Wells comments, spotting the two girls towards the back.

Clarke waved them over, pulling Lexa to sit in the spot to the right of her. Wells hesitated, glancing at the seat next to Lexa.

Lexa saw Clarke move her opposite elbow backwards, and a quiet hiss from Raven ensued.

“Wells,” Raven starts, glaring at Clarke while rubbing her hand, “Sit next to me. We share popcorn. Always.”

“Yeah, I got you,” Wells sighs, making his way over to sit to the left of the brunette.

Lexa hears Raven whisper something, but low enough that it wasn’t decipherable.

Clarke leans her head over, speaking in a hushed tone as the trailers began to play. “What’d you get us?”

Lexa knows she says _us_ , but proceeds to answer as if Clarke had asked two separate questions.

“Large sprite and sour patch kids. I got a water and bite sized crunch.”

“Cool. I noticed you don’t really drink soda, but if you want some feel free too. I am gonna steal some of your candy.”

Lexa turns to smile at Clarke, “yeah, yeah, go ahead.”

The theater doesn’t really fill up, and despite there being quite a few rows behind them, nobody sits behind them. The trailers pass, and the lights dim even further, leaving the theater in shrouded darkness.

“Can I borrow your bag? I want to put my wallet and phone in it,” Clarke suddenly whispers in her ear. Lexa jumps a little, but gives Clarke her drawstring bag, who opens it up and places the objects in question inside.

Instead of returning it to Lexa, she leaves it on her lap.

 _She’s probably cold, she’s wearing shorts._ _Well we both are, but she doesn’t have a jacket on. Well she does, but it’s not as thick as mine._

Lexa stops paying attention to Clarke, _for a first_ , and turns towards the screen, grimacing as the level of gore rose exponentially within the first five minutes.

Clarke scoots closer to her side of the chair, leaning over. “You okay with horror movies?” she asks, not taking her eyes off the screen.

Lexa nods, but realizes Clarke was faced towards the screen. “Yeah, I’m okay with them. All the gore is kind of gross though. Not like, sickening, just, an ‘ew’ sort of response.”

“Me too. But I watch a lot of horror movies so I’m kind of used to it. All the behind the scenes take away any aspect of realism, so it helps in a way.”

Lexa nods but turns away slightly from the screen, towards Clarke, particularly when a squeamish scene shows up. “They really don’t hold back do they. Isn’t this PG-13?”

“Nope,” Clarke laughs. “I guess cause it’s mostly implied. But god forbid do they show boobs on screen.”

The movie kind of slows down at the point, focusing more on the story rather than the fast-paced zombie thriller it was recognized for, and Lexa kind of loses interest in the movie.

Only because Clarke is leaning completely on their arm rest, that she’s essentially leaning on Lexa, and her arm is hanging over, hovering over her knee. Not on purpose, Lexa could see, as if it was resting in that position. Coincidentally.

Clarke notices Lexa looking down at her hand, “You know, I do a lot of wild things. Raven and I get into some pretty dumb situations.”

Her voice, is hushed, and really, Lexa knows that anybody outside of her, inches away from Clarke’s lips, could hear her, but to her the quiet whispers drown out the movie.

“But one thing I’ve always wanted to do, was to do something dirty in a movie theater.”

 _She said dirty_. _She said dirty. She said dirty._

Lexa flushed.

_Alright, here’s my time to shine. Say something smooth. Flirt back for once. Make her blush._

“It’s pretty unhygienic to not wash your hands,” Lexa blubbers out instead. _Oh yeah, I forgot ‘abandon ship!’ was an option! Silly me._

But instead, Clarke turns towards Lexa, the edge of her lips turned upwards, and she leans towards Lexa’s ear. “Of course you would say that,” she whispers against Lexa’s earlobe, at the same time lower her hand enough so her fingers danced along Lexa’s thigh.

“You’re kind of a dork. It’s cute.”

“Mhm.” Lexa’s mouth was shut tight, and she was sitting with the most perfect posture she didn’t know she had.

“Is this okay?” Clarke asks, lower her hand further, pressing her hand fully right above Lexa’s knee.

“MHM.” Lexa nodded deeply.

Clarke chuckled. “My kind of dork,” she said before leaning back into her seat, looking as discrete as possible.

Clarke’s hand was warm- not in any way unpleasant. Her thumb stroked along Lexa’s thighs, as she massaged the part right above her knee.

Lexa honestly wanted nothing more than to spread her legs and let Clarke trail her hand even further up. She was uncomfortably wet- and a little embarrassed by how much control Clarke had over her.

_I like coming out on top._

Lexa shut her eyes, holding back a deep groan. In all of her fantasies, Clarke was usually the one being pleasured. Whether it be done by Lexa, or by her own hand, but this wasn’t exactly something Lexa imagined.

And she wasn’t doing anything yet. Mere minutes had passed, though they felt incredibly longer, but the blonde’s hand stayed there.

Those fingers had every right to inch upwards, and push against the seam of Lexa’s shorts, against the pulsing bundle of nerves that would relieve the pent up heat within Lexa.

But at the same time, Lexa knew that Clarke wasn’t going to go further until Lexa gave her the okay. So this time, Lexa leaned over, maneuvering her arm around Clarke’s so she could lean on the rest.

And despite how red her face is, and that at this point she would stammer, or look away, her voice was unwavering.

“Go higher.”

It did pleasantly affect Lexa when she saw that Clarke’s face was flushed also, but all thoughts left as Lexa shakily exhaled, Clarke’s hand cupping the apex of her thigh, trapped in between both legs. She gripped tightly at Lexa’s legs, firm from all of her work outs, continuing to massage Lexa’s left leg.

Every time she gripped at the side of Lexa’s thigh, her hand inched higher, and Lexa restrained herself from moving her hips into the side of Clarke’s hand for any contact.

But, a quick glance to the side to check Clarke’s friends, who were engrossed completely in the movie, she instead saw a grin on Clarke’s face. Any seed of doubt was instantly erased at the playful look.

Lexa honestly felt nothing but frustration. _Please, please touch me_. Her hips began to move, trying to get Clarke’s hand deeper, but Clarke was resilient. Clarke’s hand was absolutely hot now, almost burning, and Lexa felt _soaked_.

She grinded her hips again, to no avail, and with a realization, _maybe this is what she wanted,_ Lexa slowly spread her legs. Not wide enough to where it would look obvious, but enough to where she looked relaxed.

When she was far from relaxed. Her face was completely hot, and she knew that she should be more careful, and more considerate, and but the only thing she was capable of thinking about were ways to get that hand pressed against her.

Opening her legs slightly seemed to be the answer, however, because almost immediately, Clarke let go of Lexa’s thigh and cupped her through her shorts. Using her index and middle finger, she pressed against Lexa’s center.

Lexa immediately leaned towards Clarke, eyes closed, groaning audibly.

Clarke jumped, at the reaction, eyes swinging to see if Wells or Raven had noticed, but for some reason luck was on her side, and a particularly gruesome scene occurred instantly after Lexa’s noise, causing an almost unanimous sound from everyone in the theater.

She double checked, again, then kept her face forward, though none of her attention was going to the screen in front of her. She did notice that the action had picked back up to a faster pace, and used the opportunity of it to pressed hard against Lexa’s wet center again.

Lexa pushed Clarke’s hand away momentarily, and Clarke turned to look at the girl who was still leaning towards her.

“You okay?” Clarke whispers into Lexa’s ear.

_I’m so fucking close._

Instead, Lexa unzips her shorts, bringing Clarke’s hand to the seam, and looks at Clarke.

“Oh shit,” Clarke mutters. “I really want to, are you- is that-“ Clarke doesn’t have to stumble over her words, as Lexa interrupts her by pushing her hand into her shorts.

“Stay over the underwear,” she says into Clarkes’ ear, before resting her face in one hand, not even bothering to look at the screen.

Clarke praises the darkness of the theater, and only hopes that Raven doesn’t turn to look at her, because the blush on her face is absolutely noticeable. She peers at Lexa, who does a fantastic job of leaning forward to appear like she’s engrossed in the movie, but Clarke knows she’s anything but.

Lexa is soaked. The movie is loud, but Clarke can hear her wetness through her underwear. She pulls her hand back out a little, trying to let her fingertips find the other girls’ clit, and after a few moments of identifying by feeling, and a little of trial-and-error, Clarke feels the nub that causes Lexa stifle a moan.

The brunette next to her pushes her hips into Clarke’s hand, and Clarke slowly rubs back, refusing to pick up the pace. She knows that when she feels a good spot, she wants whatever is making her feel good to stay that way- not sprint for the finish line.

She hopes it’s the same for Lexa, but not for long as after a few moments, Lexa shakes underneath her fingertips, grabbing Clarke’s hand to push it completely against herself. Clarke peers over at the girl.

She’s leaned back in her chair, eyes downwards as she holds Clarke’s hand, riding out the last few aftershocks. Clarke’s eyes are stuck on the girl’s open mouth, and her staggered breathing.

After another few moments, she pulls Clarke’s hand out, fixing her shorts, and adjusting herself.

The movie ends with Clarke facing her, and Lexa refusing to look at anywhere else but the screen.

When the light turns on, Clarke stands up immediately, turning to face her best friends. “I’ve been holding this in forever, I really need to use the bathroom. Meet you all outside! Lexa come with me,” she pulls the other girl up to her feet and pulls her down the aisle and out of the room.

She doesn’t let go of Lexa’s hand when they enter the bathroom, but they don’t have a moment of privacy.

“I really liked that,” Lexa blurts out, her face still red.

Clarke nods furiously.

“I need to clean up.” Lexa shifts to her other leg, a bit uncomfortable at the stickiness now.

Clarke nods again.

“And, um,” Lexa lowers her voice and leans closer to Clarke, who blushes deeply. “Your fingers are sticky too. You should wash them.”

Clarke nods one last time, watching Lexa head to one of the stalls, and bringing herself to another stall. She doesn’t really need to go- she barely touched her beverage, but she does wipe away her own wetness.

She’s at the sink when Raven comes in, washing away her butter covered fingers. Lexa exits her stall to stand next to Raven, washing her own hands.

“Dude that movie was pretty sick,” Raven laughs. “We haven’t watched a decent zombie in a while.”

“Uh huh,” Clarke agrees.

“Yep,” Raven shakes her hand out over the sink, walking over to the dryer and waving them underneath. Lexa and Clarke follow her stead, waiting for her to finish drying her hands.

Once they finish, Raven raises an eyebrow. “Did it really get to you guys this much? I know it was gory but it wasn’t that gory.”

 _Does she know? Did she see?_ Lexa felt the hairs on her back stand up, and she opened her mouth several times, but couldn’t commit on anything to say.

“Uhm, yes,” Clarke just nodded.

Raven looked confused at her, but shrugged. “Clarke, it’s okay. I know you don’t like extreme gore, we’ll try and watch out for that next time.”

The two watched Raven head out of the bathroom, letting a sigh of relief when the bathroom cleared, finally letting the two girls use the dryer.

Once out, Raven headed towards Wells who waited with their drinks and snacks.

“You’re not into Lexa, are you?” Raven asked as she approached the other boy.

Wells’ eyebrows raised, shocked. “Woah, not at all! I wouldn’t have made that deal with you if I had. Clarke’s had a thing for her since…before she met her.”

Raven laughs, “Clarke totally thinks you have a thing for Lexa.”

Wells blushed, shaking his head. “No way dude. Besides, she’s gay isn’t she? I mean she hasn’t told us yet, but…she’s totally gay right?”

“Should we be guessing our new friends’ sexuality?”

Wells rolled his eyes. “We made a bet that our best friend get with her step-sister.”

Raven grinned, “You right. Yeah she’s hella gay.”

 

Clarke and Lexa make it through the second movie without any uncomfortable tension. Clarke would lean over to steal Lexa’s chocolates, while Lexa would patiently put her hand out and let Clarke place a sour patch bear on her hand.

After the movie, the group decided to break up for the night, and Clarke and Lexa drove home in an easy silence. They hummed a long to a couple of songs, Lexa grinning when Clarke started rapping along with her favorite artist, and soon enough they pulled into the driveway.

They sat in the car, still after removing their own seatbelts.

“So,” Clarke started. “About earlier…I mean I asked during, but, you know, after time to think, were you still okay with everything that happened?”

Lexa gulped, eyes closing at all the sensations Clarke guided her to feel. She nodded, but turned to Clarke to smile. “Yeah,” she whispered.

Clarke smiles back, “Cool.”

Clarke reaches over, tenderly holding Lexa’s hand, and squeezing it tightly once. After she lets go, they decide to head in, Clarke claiming the shower first.

Lexa heads to her room after watching Clarke walk up the stairs, _She got one hell of a booty,_ before opening up her laptop.

Opening google, she typed in her concerns, quickly reading through different opinions and perspectives.

The words, the external validation she wanted, despite being there, were the ones that struck a somber chord within her.

Because despite the, _as long as you communicate openly and respect each other, as well are consenting adults,_ that she read, she couldn’t help but stare at the statements that suggested otherwise.

 _Regardless of being related by blood, you are family now_ , she read. _Take control and move on from your inappropriate crush._

Lexa reads it over, and over, and over.

She rereads the article several times, trying to formulate her own response. _What if we’re two consenting, legal adults?_

Lexa laid back on her bed, looking up at her ceiling. “What if I’m coming up with all sorts of excuses to justify me wanting _this_.”

A knock at her door, followed by a, “Can I come in?”

Lexa hesitated, glancing over at the clock on her phone. She had been staring at this article and its’ comments for over half an hour already.

“Yeah,” she finally says. Clarke opens the door, her hair still damp from the shower.

“Hey,” she says, walking towards Lexa. “Can I sit?”

Lexa nods, forgetting about the article wide open on her laptop. Clarke peers at it quickly, then smiles sadly at the other girl.

Lexa realizes what Clarke saw, closing the lid of her laptop.

“I’m…not sure of what we’re doing. I really want to. I really want you. But it’s not simple,” Lexa starts.

Clarke doesn’t look saddened at all, she only smiles, lost in her own thoughts.

“I meant what I said when I had a crush on you from your pictures. I still do. Well more than a crush.”

“Oh.”

“I like you, Lexa. I’m not just…trying to do something super kinky. I’d want more. At our own pace, of course,” her hand reaches over to Lexa’s. 

“You’re right, this isn’t simple. But it doesn’t have to be complicated, either, cause we can talk it out. We’re both 18, and we both consented to this. Not just that, but we’re both turning 19. I’m not saying we’re experienced adults, but I trust in our upbringings that we can make well thought out decisions for ourselves. And if we don’t want to do this, that’s okay. It’ll take time, to eventually not have these feelings for you, and I will go see counseling and stuff to proactively make sure I’m not making you uncomfortable- but right now, I want to do this. You.”

Clarke grimaced at her word choice, “Okay, let’s pretend I didn’t say that last part. I mean it’s true, but not my point and not my intention!”

Lexa smiled softly at Clarke. “I’d love to say yes, right now, because I want you too. And I want this too. But if we’re going to make a well thought out decision, maybe we should take more time to think about it?”

Clarke smiled, letting go of Lexa’s hand. “Totally.” She winks at Lexa, “Post-orgasm decisions aren’t always the best.”

Lexa rolls her eyes playfully glaring at Clarke. “So um…Should we…pause this?”

Clarke smiles at Lexa, “For now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> i'm a sucker for incorrect tenses pronouns and contractions. i get off the more there are ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
